This invention relates generally to improvements in a concealed vehicle antenna which is used for direction finding. In particular, it pertains to a new and improved antenna wherein the antenna is mounted in the rear window opening with the appearance of a rear window defroster. A specific embodiment illustrating the present invention comprises a vehicle window with the antenna carried on the surface of the window glass. The antenna is preferably flat rectangular copper strips, the horizontal lines are attached in such a manner to the two end verticals as to provide a continuous electrical circuit for reception or transmission of radio signals, and insulated from the center vertical, so that both can act as an independent antenna.